


Fuck you man.

by StakarOgord



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Negan it's negan, Top Rick, no ones dead., that negan killed anyway, there's something there, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakarOgord/pseuds/StakarOgord
Summary: Negan gets fuck.(Because I can and if it can't be my dick it will be Ricks.)☆☆☆☆





	Fuck you man.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your fucking wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=your+fucking+wife).



"I have been thinking about you a lot lately." It's not the words that throw him off. It's the way Ricks looking at him, Jesus he's to fucking old for this shit. Ricks eyes look black. That in its self says a lot. He's probably drunk or some shit. Negan doesn't believe that for a fucking second. "What you want Ricky?" He asks. He's bored, okay? He's been in here for who knows how long. Probably not that long.  
"Remember when you said 'I slid my dick down your throat.'?" Rick asks. Fuck that look on his face. He's eyes, shit when did he get hard? Fuck it he's never had much modesty. "Course, you looking for something Ricky dicky?" He asks eyebrows moving up and down.  
He as no idea where the fucking hell Rick is going with this but he doesn't care right now it's something to do. "Im going to make you." Rick says. He's looking him right in the eyes when he said it. Negan knows Rickys telling the truth. 

He not sure what he should be feeling right now but he knows Rick saying that should not make his dick twitch but it dose.   
Rick eyes move down to his crotch. Rick smilies. "Figures you'd get hard." Rick says licking he's lips. Negan smirks.  
"You know me baby. Come here and I really will let you slide your dick down my throat." Negan says. He I so fucking ready for that shit. Before negan can say anything else. Rick get up and walks away. Before Negan can say anything rick looks back at him still suck in his cage. "Im going to go make love to my girlfriend. See you, Negan." Ok ouch. Negan guess it will be jacking it tonight. It will past the time anyway. "Oh I almost forget." Rick says as he turns around turns around and walks over to Negan's sell. He unlocks the door. Negans not stupid. He knows what Ricks going to do. "Bastard." Negans looking at Rick as he says it but Rick doesn't seem to care. He takes out a pair of handcuffs gets one on Negan's right wrist. He doesn't fight, knows he won't win. Rick sticks the handcuff through the cell bars. Then on to Negans left wrist. "This is just fucking rude." Negan mutters as Rick smilies. He walks out doesn't even lock the cell door. "That's just fucking mean." Negan says. Rick just continued walking home. To a empty house.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya I fuck up a lot.


End file.
